When Buttocks Collide
by Major Mike Powell III
Summary: So what happens when Sakura gets her face smashed by Rainbow Mika's huge ass? Karin gets jealous of course! STORY WRITTEN BY BOGEY654 AND POSTED BY ME. Based on Rainbow Mika's reveal gameplay trailer. Read, enjoy and please review. :3


**When Buttocks Collide**

 **By Bogey654**

"So you think she's going to win?" Kei Chitose, Sakura's long-time friend, glanced over at Karin Kanzuki, long-time rival of Sakura, with furrowed eyebrows. She was cheering Sakura on in the World Warrior tournament. Currently Sakura's opponent was the voluptuous Rainbow Mika, a fairly famous wrestler. Having won her first two rounds with relative ease, Mika seemed to be giving the Japanese Shotokan practitioner a lot of difficulty. Karin snorted in response.

"She'd better, that's my rival. If we don't face off, there's going to be trouble! Even a commoner like her can still prove a nice warm-up for later rounds."

Kei shook her head at this. Despite the fact the two never had a decisive match, Karin would always borderline preach about her alleged superiority to Sakura. Glancing once again at Karin to see the response to the next move of the fight, Rainbow Mika jumping up and defying the laws of gravity, her body moving horizontally in the air, twisting to smash into Sakura's body with her ass.

Karin's eye twitched.

"I would expect such a perverted move from a plebeian..." Karin muttered through gritted teeth as Sakura blocked the move with crossed arms and was forced back a few feet. Gasping for breath, Sakura took a step back to give herself space for the next attack.

"Come on, you can do this..." Kei clasped her hands together in excitement and trepidation. It was always exciting watching Sakura fight, but also worrying to her brown-haired friend. Nobody likes seeing their friend hurt, after all. Karin had her arms crossed, but noticeably tensed every time a 'perverted' attack came out from the bouncy blonde.

Mika dashed in, attempting to throw Sakura to the ground. She was pushed back, but fatigue took Sakura as her legs shook desperately trying to keep her standing. Seeing weakness, one kick to the left leg was the final nail in the coffin and Sakura fell to the ground. Sakura rolled onto her back, but before she could react a white-clad behind fell right onto her face.

Karin took two steps forward, right hand curling into a tight fist. Knuckles white from the stretch and red faced, Karin took a deep breath before noticing a dark grin on Kei's face.

"Jealous?" The chuckle that followed only served Karin's ire further.

"N-no! Of course not! I'm merely...disappointed that Kasugano would be hit by such a-"

"Body part?"

"Body pa-bad move! Hit by such a bad move!" Karin's red face amused Kei further, until she saw what was now happening. Sakura had struggled to her feet, unable to even maintain her fighting stance. The cocky Rainbow Mika laughed out loud.

"Ok partner!" Mika flexed her right arm, showing off for the cameras. "Let's finish this!" Another person jumped into view, clad in red-white wrestling attire.

"Go!" Mika broke though Sakura's pathetic guard and wrapped her arms around her. With incredible strength, she flung Sakura vertically into the air. She took several steps back, and in sync with her partner sprinted toward the falling body of Sakura. Kei gasped and Karin growled under her breath, the inevitable conclusion looking painful. Sakura fell head-first toward the floor, but just a couple of feet from impact, she was met by two butts smashing into her face with incredible force. Kei and Karin eyed the scene, watching Sakura's face get smushed between the asses of the two women. Was that...a smile? A grin? Neither woman could confirm this, as Sakura crumpled to the ground.

"HEY!" Karin shouted, ignoring the announcement of the victor. "Isn't two versus one cheating? And such disgusting moves! HEY?!" Completely ignored, she huffed as she watched Kei rush over to Sakura.

"Sakura! Sakura, are you ok?" She knelt down next to her friend who, as always, was smiling after a fight. She looked absolutely ruined, but her attitude that never changed was omnipresent.

"Yeah of course I'm ok. That was-" A bout of coughing interrupted her momentarily. "-that was a good fight!" Sakura looked at Karin out the corner of her eye. "Enjoy the show Karin?" The haughty huff gave the answer in and of itself but was nonetheless elaborated on.

"You lost to that commoner! Even two versus one, I expect better of you, Sakura Kasugano!" A smooth chuckle led to Karin narrowing her eyes at Sakura.

"Yeah but it was really fun! Mika's pretty good, she'll give you trouble for sure, Karin!"

"Ha," Karin huffed dryly. "I won't be getting any buttocks to MY face, thank you very much. I don't enjoy those things unlike you." Kei leaned into Sakura's ear and whispered something, glancing at Karin as she did so.

"Jealous..." Sakura laughed weakly in return, with a red face. She sat up to stretch her sore muscles. The air was cold and the camera crew was preparing to move out. An on-duty medic came over asking about injuries, which Sakura quickly waved off. As he walked off, she stood up and winked at Kei.

"Yeah, probably. I'm gonna go and find a place to sit, meet you back at the hotel later Kei." A quick wave and a short 'see ya, take it easy' from Kei and the two parted ways. Sakura turned around to face Karin. "Want to join me?"

"Hohohoho! Too weak after getting smashed in the face by butts to manage yourself?" The irritating laugh was made more agreeable by the clear red-faced utter jealousy coming from Karin. Sakura, exhausted as she was still could see it and Kei's previous prompting regarding the matter kept her aware of it.

"Why? Do you wish it was you instead?" Cheeky grin met by stone cold eyes led to Karin walking off in a huff.

"Hmpf. Plebeian...come and get some nourishment. I'll show a commoner like you how to eat properly."

"Free food? Awesome!"

"No I didn't...oh whatever." Curly hair bounced as Karin led the way at a slowed pace due to her companion's recent bout. Several moments of silence passed. Karin adjusted her red dress a little, glanced back at Sakura before speaking. "You seemed to enjoy that too much, Kasugano."

"Did I?" Sakura tilted her head. "What makes you say that?"

"You...had a smile right at the end..."

"Ha! It was a great fight!" The chuckle and nudge to the shoulder made Karin frustrated very quickly, heat prickling her body. "Something tells me that youuuu're jealous!" Two sets of eyes locked, one very angry and the other very mischievous.

"Don't flatter yourself. I am above such commoner...tendencies." Even Karin did not come across as confident in her own words.

"Oh come on, you knoooooow you're jealous!" Sakura gained a burst of energy and with this a toothy grin. "Admiiiiiit it Kariiiiiin!"

'Incessant taunting...'

"I shall do no such thing!" In a rich, uppity fashion, the rich girl tilted her head up with her eyes closed in a clear show of defiance. The streets came into a cross-section as the duo searched for a place to eat. Sakura danced around Karin, enjoying every moment of this sweet torture.

"You are jealous, you are jealous, you are jealous!"

"Enough of your incessant taunting! Do you want free food or not?!" Surprisingly, even the mention of free food was not enough to discourage this mantra.

"You are jealous! Just admit it Karin! You don't want to see other asses pressed against my face!" Sakura childishly stuck her tongue out and winked, laughing even harder as Karin's face kept on gaining deeper and deeper shades of red. "Admit it and I'll stop!"

'What...well, I am jealous, but even so, I'm above admitting such a thing. If it gets her to shut up though...'

"Fine, as you say, I am oh so jealous. I wish it was my butt smashed against your face and not those two plebeians!" Karin stomped her foot, unable to even look at Sakura for the burning on her face.

"Hee hee!" Sakura lightly punched Karin in the shoulder. She then wrapped an arm around her sort-of-but-not-really lover. "I knew it!" She gave the lightest kiss to Karin's cheek. The lightest whisper into the ear of the embarrassed Karin made her shiver. "You still can't just be honest, can you?" Karin turned to face Sakura, finding a burst of courage from nowhere. Her arms found the lower back of her partner, tightening into an embrace of sorts.

"Sorry for getting jealous of two women shoving their asses into your face like you were their personal seat..." Humilty was not something Karin did well, as her mumble definitely signified.

"It's ok..." The Japanese girl whispered, pausing to tuck a stray strand of golden hair behind Karin's ear. "I can be your personal seat instead if you like..." Karin let out a sigh followed by a tut, leaning in to steal a sweet, short kiss from Sakura.

"Tch...commoners..."

 **Author's Notes: Well, I am finally off hiatus officially. This was a...warm-up story, of sorts. Major Mike really helped with this, in coming up with the idea, forcing me to write the damn thing, and even beta reading it afterwards. Not to mention he's posting it for me since my account is bugged! He's the one to thank for this silly, cutesy story. It's not top-quality, but that's coming off hiatus for you. Hope you guys enjoy!**


End file.
